Psyllium is a known mucilaginous material which has found extensive use in bulk laxatives. The source of psyllium is the seeds of plants of the Plantago genus, which grow in certain sub-tropical regions. Since it is believed by those skilled in the art that the active ingredient of psyllium is the psyllium seed gum, which is located primarily in the seed husk, present technology uses the ground seed husk as the source of psyllium. However, the whole seed is also known as a psyllium source, as well as the dehusked psyllium seed.
It is well known that psyllium decreases plasma triglycerides and LDL cholesterol, particularly in humans. The specific use of a psyllium hydrophilic mucilloid to lower cholesterol in serum was documented by Anderson et al., Arch. Intern. Med. Vol. 148, February 1988, 292-296 (1988), Anderson et al., Am. J. Clin Nutr. Vol.56, p. 93-98, (July 1992). It has been theorized that psyllium, which belongs to a class of gel forming soluble fibers, disrupts the absorption or metabolism of cholesterol by binding, entrapping, absorbing, or otherwise interfering with the reabsorption of bile acids across the intestinal lumen. It is also theorized that the soluble fiber interferes with the intraluminal formation of micelles, resulting in decreased cholesterol and bile acid reabsorption. The end result is that more bile acids and dietary cholesterol are ultimately excreted in the feces, resulting in a decreased level of serum cholesterol.
However, due to its mucilaginous nature, psyllium acquires a slimy or adhesive texture and mouthfeel upon hydration. Psyllium normally forms a gelatinous mass when contacted with water and exhibits poor dispensability and mixability in water. Psyllium also develops a distinctive, undesirable flavor in the presence of heat and moisture which further limits its use in food products. This slimy mouthfeel is unpalatable and, accordingly, various additives have been incorporated in psyllium-containing ingestible compositions in order to mask the undesirable texture and mouthfeel of the psyllium.
Notwithstanding the undesirable flavor and texture imparted to an ingestible composition by psyllium or psyllium husks, various psyllium-containing foodstuffs have been proposed which purport to take advantage of the natural digestion regulation properties of psyllium, or the satiating or "fullness-feeling" effect of psyllium. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,574,634 and 4,348,379.
In addition, it has been suggested, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,148,114, that whole psyllium husks, such as the ground husks of the seed of Plantago psyllium, lower blood cholesterol upon oral administration thereof. Further, it has also long been known to use small quantities of psyllium, such as less than 1%, as a thickener in foodstuffs, such as in the ice cream, puddings and the like.
Attempts have been made to incorporate psyllium into foodstuffs, so that the fiber can be consumed as part of a regular meal of other aspect of a normal diet, without any connotation or association with medicines, as well as with acceptable organoleptic properties. Examples of the patent literature involving psyllium incorporated into foodstuffs are U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,223,298 and 5,227,248, both of which are incorporated by reference. These patents teach psyllium containing ready to eat cereals. Additional examples of cereals containing psyllium are set forth by Moskowitz, U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,004; Ringe U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,996; and Ringe et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,689. Other foodstuffs which include psyllium are taught in U.S. Pat. Nos.5,095,008 and 5,950,140 both of which teach cookies with incorporated psyllium. U.S. Pat. No. 5,015,486 teaches microwaveable muffins, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,996 which teaches almond paste containing compositions, such as marzipan. U.S. Pat. No. 5,164,216 discloses bread suitable for microwaving which contain required levels of shortening and fiber. Psyllium mucilloid is mentioned as a potentially useful fiber source; however, no examples of its use are given, nor is there any discussion of problems associated therewith. While it is clearly desirable to incorporate psyllium into food products, the mucilaginous nature of the material render normal preparation processes unsuitable for use.
A variety of psyllium containing foodstuffs have been prepared including such as pastas. Pastas prepared from prewetted psyllium are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,384,144 to Bedard et al.
Additional psyllium containing pastas and methods for their manufacture are desirable.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide for an effective and economically produced food composition comprising psyllium in a pasta product.
It is a further object of this invention to provide for a pasta composition containing psyllium which is palatable and suitable for human consumption in a food product while providing the health benefits associated with psyllium.